


welcome to new york

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor Chronicles (stories stand alone) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Families of Choice, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Canon, gotta be honest this is just some headcanons with a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Catarina goes to New York for the first time. She reunites with Ragnor and Magnus there.





	welcome to new york

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning to some references to pregnancy due to Catarina's work (no actual pregnant characters) and to period typical (late 1600s, early 1700s) racism.
> 
> I make some references to the Bane Chronicles story "What Really Happened in Peru."

Catarina hadn't seen either Ragnor or Magnus for some time. Because she liked to know as many non-magic ways of doing medicine as she could, so she could make spells that did the same work and so she could teach mundanes, she'd stayed in Paris. There she learned their traditional midwifery, before moving down to Buganda kingdom in central Africa where she had heard of a practice that was saving the lives of mothers and babies- a way to safely take the baby from the womb called a cesarean section. She hoped to bring this into her practice elsewhere, and share it.

When Catarina got back to Europe, she found that Magnus and Ragnor had both gone to the Americas. Deciding she could help people just as well across the ocean as she could here, she set off. Sailing was awful, and Catarina found that she spent most of the trip taking care of both sailors and other passengers. She made it to New York nearly drained of magic, and shot off a fire message to the boys tell them that they would need to come to her.

Ragnor finally responded, Catarina found she was in the wrong America and that Magnus was nursing the loss of his mortal lover. There was also something about pirates, which was rather concerning. Knowing it would take some time for them to reach her, Catarina decided to set up practice for the mundanes in the growing city of New York. There wasn't much in the way of Institutes yet in the new world and Catarina felt she would probably be safe doing what she could for the locals with magic and potions, and not get harassed by shadowhunters.

Help was certainly needed. Catarina ended up healing broken bones, delivering babies, scaring away racists, teaching some little ones to read, and all sorts of other tasks that came her way. In return, she was given safe lodging with different families, plenty of food, and near-constant company. Both the free blacks and those trapped in slavery learned quickly that she was the one-stop shop for solving most problems.

Months later, Catarina was working on a potion to help a young girl with extremely painful periods in the kitchen of the current family that was hosting her, when a young woman came in. The baby Catarina had saved from fever was resting in her hip, which caused Catarina to smile. The woman's expression though turned Catarina's smile to a frown and she stood.

"Is there something wrong Abigail?" Catarina asked, moving quickly to stand by the other woman. "Is your mother okay?"

Abigail frowned more, then nodded. "Oh Miss Catarina, no one's taken ill that I know of. But I was sent to warn you."

"About what?" Catarina said, relaxing a little bit.

"There's a fancy looking white man looking for you," Abigail said, worrying her bottom lip.

Catarina relaxed completely. "This fancy man, did he say his name is Ragnor?"

Abigail nodded, "Yes."

"He's a friend," Catarina assured. "Was there anyone with him?”

“Another man, Magnus.”

Catarina grinned. “I'm almost finished up here, do you know where they are?"

"I can take you to them, I think Mrs. Thompson is giving them the runaround," Abigail said, seeming to relax with Catarina and now just looking curious. "He's a friend?"

"Old friends, they both are," Catarina moved to finish the medicine. Mixing the last ingredients, she added, "I've been expecting them, they were down in Peru."

"A long journey," Abigail agreed, bouncing her baby.

Catarina put the medicine in a vile, and put that in her pocket. "Alright, let's go."

Abigail didn't really need to lead Catarina to Mrs. Thompson's, but she could tell the young woman was still curious. Catarina was planning to stay prim and proper in the face of the people whose respect she had gained, but then she saw Magnus and Ragnor. She couldn't help her excitement, as she and Magnus ran into each other's arms, holding each other tight. When she pulled away, she saw Ragnor was watching with a fond smile, so she promptly launched herself at him next, making him have to catch her. He pressed her tight, and then Magnus hugged her back, leaving her squished between them. It reminded her of the time they had all crammed into a bed in deep winter to stay warm. Magnus had insisted on being in the middle, then.

When they finally broke apart, Catarina blinked quickly, and saw her friends were equally affected and trying not to appear it. They really had been apart for too long. Ragnor cleared his throat, and shot a look over at Mrs. Thompson and Abigail who were openly watching them, "You've certainly been busy."

"Catarina you're wonderful," Magnus said with a grin. It didn't fully make it to his eyes, and Catarina remembered what Ragnor said. Magnus was hurting, and they needed to do whatever they could to help him feel better. 

But she couldn't stop smiling just to have them beside her again. "You know me, I don't know how not to be busy. How was Peru?"

"Magnus almost had us become pirates," Ragnor said, deadpan.

"I thought we were never to mention that to anyone!" Magnus tossed up his hands. 

"Catarina was always going to find out, once you got some rum in you," Ragnor rolled his eyes before turning to her. "How was Buganda?"

"Wonderful, I learned so much!" Catarina smiled. "But I’m almost sad to report I didn't become a pirate."

"It's not worth it," Magnus leaned forward and whispered in her ear. 

"Noted, honestly not my first job choice," she leaned right back, and he gave her another smile, maybe a little bit more real than the last. They just needed to keep Magnus smiling. "Well, why don't I give you both the tour of New York, and maybe I'll put you to work helping me with a few difficult cases." 

Giving Magnus meaningful work to do, work that would help people would get him back on track. Probably better than whatever they had both been doing in Peru. As she turned and waved for them to follow, she paused in front of Mrs. Thompson.

"Thank you so much for looking out for me," Catarina said, pressing the old woman's hand between her own.

"I see it wasn't needed," Mrs. Thompson's expression said that Catarina probably had some explaining to do, but there was still a smile.

"No," Catarina said, and that was a promise. "Ragnor and Magnus will be helping me, and there is nothing to fear from them. You have my word."

Mrs. Thompson gave Ragnor a weary expression, but nodded. "If they're as good of folk as you, we're lucky."

"They are," Catarina promised. "The worst they'll be is if you give them some of your brew."

Mrs. Thompson chuckled at that. "You'll all have to come by to share a bottle."

"Alright," Catarina said, and pressed a kiss to the wrinkled cheek. Then she turned back to Ragnor and Magnus. "We'll start at the little apothecary I've put together."

Magnus offered his arm to her, and she took it, then they both turned expectantly to Ragnor. With a huff, Ragnor took Catarina's free arm and she began to give the boys a tour of her current home.


End file.
